


Orange vs. Grey

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, but it’s a tease, hint of rhink, like they’re not really together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: another little drabble type thing I posted to tumblr and am moving hereenjoy
Series: Rhink Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Orange vs. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> another little drabble type thing I posted to tumblr and am moving here
> 
> enjoy

“What’s in it for me?” It’s a simple question, but the little grin on Link’s face gives away his intentions. He holds onto the gray shirt, shirtless as he stands in the bathroom connecting his office to the middle room at the creative house and stares up at Rhett. He’s leaning in the doorway, all cool confidence with an orange tee hanging from his fingertips.

“This orange shirt,” he says and holds it out towards Link. Link rears back and pulls the grey tee—the new one, _Rhett’s_ —close to his bare chest. “ _Link_ —“

Link interrupts him, “What if I don’t want the orange shirt? Orange looks bad on me anyway.” Jutting his chin out in stubborn defiance, Link clutches the grey cotton blend in his hands tighter. 

“Gimme my shirt, Link, it’s too big on you!” The grin on Link’s face widens and he dangles the shirt in front of Rhett, teasing and coy, and when Rhett reaches for it he jerks it back. “Come on, whaddya want for it?”

Link leans against the sink, screwing his face up as if in thought. “Gimme a kiss and I’ll give you your shirt back. You can keep that hideou—“ Rhett is on him before he can protest, say he’s joking, laugh it off; he’s crowded into the sink further, Rhett’s height overtaking him as he’s kissed till he’s breathless, one hand spanning the entirety of his cheek and fingers resting in his hair. 

And then it’s over, only a few seconds, Rhett is gone as fast as he came. Link blinks and sucks in a breath. His cheeks heat, his heart _thuds_ heavily, and it’s then he notices the shirt has been taken from his hands. Before he can even splutter out a protest, his face is covered in orange and Rhett is laughing on his way out the door.

Link yanks the orange tee off his head, the flush in his cheeks traveling down his throat and onto his chest. He balls the shirt up in his fists and watches Rhett saunter off, his grey top slung over his shoulder. He throws a wink from the door, then he’s gone, laughing all the way to his own office. 

_Well damn_.


End file.
